Response to Food Protection Task Force Conference Grant (PAR-09-123) Project Abstract The Vermont Department of Health (VDH) is applying for funding to create a state food protection task force with the goal of improving food safety and protection from farm to table in Vermont. It has been over 10 years since the last multidisciplinary food safety group disbanded in Vermont. Since then, there has been no organized forum for industry, regulators, academia, and other service providers to work together to improve food safety. Main objectives of creating a task force include identifying food safety needs for Vermont food producers and processors, establishing an advisory group for regulatory issues and changes, improving communication between stakeholder groups and state agencies, and increasing availability of food safety education. Funding for a Conference will be a necessary first step in bringing representatives from the food producing groups together to elucidate food safety needs and begin to strategize on ways to address them.